


Five Times Sherlock Took Molly's Breath Away (And One She Took His Away)

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Half-Dressed, Inspired by Clothing, Molly Has A Crush, Naked Molly, Nearly Naked Sherlock, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Staring, Topless Sherlock, five things fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different times Molly has seen Sherlock wear something that has taken her breath away, and one time Sherlock has seen Molly where she has done the same to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock Took Molly's Breath Away (And One She Took His Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> So my dear dear friend **mellovesall** has felt a bit down, and I offered to write her some cheer-up fic, and the prompt she gave me was “ _You Take My Breath Away_.” And for some reason I got the idea to write a Five Things fic and this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoy it, hun, and I hope it makes you smile! ::hugs::

  
**i**  
_first meeting at the morgue_   


“Molly, this is Sherlock Holmes,” she heard Stamford say when he came into the morgue and move around her workstation so he was in front of her. She hadn’t been expecting company but she was glad she looked decent today.

She looked up from the body she currently had her hands inside of and stared into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her gaze traveled up and she saw curly hair on top of the head with the handsome face, the well cut suit that framed a nice physique…

Oh, dear lord, he was quite attractive.

“Pick your jaw up, please,” he snapped.

She felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears warm as she began to blush, and she ducked her head down. “Sorry,” she mumbled. Oh no, she didn’t need this. She didn’t need to have the new consultant for the Yard be so attractive. She didn’t need a bloody _crush_.

That was just going to make it all so much harder, really. After all, she was just Mousy Molly Hooper, and a man like him would never give her the time of day.

Pity, really.

  
**ii**  
_first time he took his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up_   


She had her arms full of samples and was balancing them on top of reports that she needed to compare to the results that these samples would give, and it was a hassle trying to get the door to the path lab open to get inside.

And then she realized it should have been locked, but it was unlocked.

Who the bloody hell was in there already? She had first rights to it, damn it! She was the head of the pathology department! 

She was ready to read the riot act to whomever was inside as soon as she managed to get the door open and get inside when she froze. Sherlock was at the microscope, his suit jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He had on the tight purple shirt that she loved seeing him in the most and an extra button undone and for a moment she almost couldn’t breathe.

That man stole her breath away sometimes.

“Close the door, Hooper,” he said without looking up.

“How did…?” she asked.

“You’re the only other person who uses this lab,” he said. “It’s why I like it.”

“Oh,” she said, setting her things down. Interesting…

  
**iii**  
_first time she saw him in a white vest_   


The air conditioning had died at Barts during a heat wave and it was pure torture. As one of the few buildings to even have air conditioning it was taking forever to get it fixed, as there were few repairmen who could fix the systems in the area, and so the wardrobe restrictions were being temporarily lifted. She was still sweating even in the vest and capris she was wearing, mostly because she still had to don a lab coat while doing autopsies and lab work, but in her office with a fan she could get some relief.

She had been dabbing the back of her neck with a wet washcloth when her office door banged open. “Molly, I need the results from the Ackerman body!” she heard Sherlock bark out, and she jumped slightly. She turned and her eyes widened. Sherlock was in uncharacteristic clothing: fitted denim trousers and a tight white A-line vest, drenched in sweat. She forgot to breathe for a moment. “Molly!”

She blinked, and then nodded. “Give me a moment,” she said, getting up out of her chair. Damn it all, that man had so much power over her. She had no idea why, either.

  
**iv**  
_first time she saw him with no shirt on_   


She was used to it just being her and Sherlock in the path lab. When it was just them, it was fine. They worked well together; they had a nice flow and rhythm together.

But when the interns were there as well, that was another matter.

She watched in horror as Marcus bumped into the tray holding the acid and the liquids splashed onto Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock pushed back from the workstation and quickly began doffing his clothing, first pulling off his suit jacket and then quickly working on the buttons of his shirt as he pulled it out of the waistband of his trousers. Once he got it all the way unbuttoned he pulled it off and then tossed it to the side.

And all she could do was stare.

“It burns,” he murmured, and that snapped her out of it. She remembered to breathe again and she quickly snapped into action, beginning to take care of treating the acid burn. As breathtaking a sight as his bare muscular chest was, if she didn’t want it to be permanently marred with the aftereffects of an acid burn she had best take care of the problem at hand, and quickly.

  
**v**  
_first time she saw him stripped down to his pants_   


She could hear him crying out in his sleep. The confrontation with Moriarty, the fall, having to fake his death, all of it…it must be too much. She got out of bed and went to her bedroom. Her room had always been well lit by moonlight at night, and when she cautiously opened the door to see how he was she could see he had pushed the sheets and blankets off the bed. He wasn’t sleeping in the pyjamas his brother had left for him, having simply stripped down to his pants.

Oh, he was lovely. Exquisite. Magnificent. 

Breathtaking.

She felt like she shouldn’t intrude.

She moved in more, sat by his side, and simply smoothed his hair back. Slowly the crying out stopped, slowing to a soft whimper, and then ceasing altogether. She stayed, though, continuing to stroke his hair back until it appeared that he was deep asleep again, somewhat contented. Hopefully he was contented.

She went to leave but he moved for her wrist and then pulled her next to him. She fell across him, looking at him with surprise. “Stay with me, Molly. Please,” he murmured, half awake and half asleep.

“All right,” she said softly.

  
**vi**  
_first time he saw her without a stitch of clothing on_   


She was naked save her bra and her knickers, and he was looking at her as though she was the most exquisite jewel in the entire world, or a priceless piece of art that he needed to learn every aspect of.

No. Like she was a goddess he needed to worship.

He unclasped her bra, peeling it away and pressing kisses on the newly bared skin, and she shut her eyes as she savoured the feel of his lips all over her skin. After a moment he let his lips move lower, focusing on her abdomen, let his tongue swirl around her naval, and then he moved his hands to her hips and the waistband of her knickers. She lifted her hips and he slowly removed them, sliding them down her legs, leaving kisses on her thighs and calves as he made his way down. 

When he lifted his head back up he looked at her as though she took his breath away and she smiled. She had the feeling he now knew how she had felt for all these years. Then she beckoned him forward to kiss him, pleased to finally have him just how she always wanted him.


End file.
